User blog:SuperMario23110/All I really want (SM231 parody)
Narrator: Our story begans in the Blooperland just before the Christmas time. The whole land was covered in a good snow, the trees are being trimmed or covered, and everyone is making up their Christmas lists....... SuperMario231: Jessica Biel and Megan Fox Wearing nothing but their socks Is all I really want for Christmas this year. Toad: Sh*t dude, that's just not practical. Somebody push me to toilets? Jehramae: Spending a week in Mexico Berlee: With some black guys and some blow Kelsey: Is all I really want for Christmas this year. SuperMario231: Aw, that sounds terrific girls. How about you, guys? SMG4: I would like a pair of skates, Then I'd go out skating, But I really don't know how to skate. Ha-ha! Mario: I want a car all in spaghetti And a fatassie who doesn't drink. SuperMario231: Oh, and that reminds me Twelve kegs of beer! SM231, SMG4, MARIO, JEHRAMAE, BERLEE, KELSEY: All these happy wishes And lots of Christmas cheer Is all I really want this year. Luigi: Santa's got his work cut out for him. SuperMario231: Oh, we ain't even gotten started yet. JEHRAMAE, KELSEY, BERLEE: I wanna tour the Spanish coast... SM231, SMG4, MARIO: Lunch with Robbie Rotten's ghost... SM231, SMG4, MARIO, JEHRAMAE, BERLEE, KELSEY: Is all I really want for Christmas this year. JEHRAMAE, BERLEE, KELSEY: Wait, what? SuperMario231: Forget it. Keep goin'. Starman3: Canadian girl in my bed... MM54321: Counterparters in my head... MM54321, SM3: Is all I really want for Christmas this year. Toad: Yellow cake uranium. Never mind the reason. Also Chutes and Ladders and a ball Luigi: Doesn't this seem like too much stuff? Mario: Poo on you! It's not enough! Peach: Buddy boy, I got your Christmas right here. MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, TOAD, SM231, SMG4, SM3, MM54321, JEHRAMAE, BERLEE, KELSEY: All these happy wishes And lots of Christmas cheer Is all I really want this year. Toad: I'm just saying it seems a bit excessive. SMG4: Oh, get off your soapbox, Toad It's Christmas. SuperMario231: And Christmas is about getting Everyone in town knows that. SMG3: Blackpink songs with no restraint With saying "LET'S KILL THIS LOVE" Is all I really want for Christmas this year. Ooh, giggity! Bonzi Buddy: Platinum-plated silverware... MS Sam: Just one day when kids don't stare... MS Sam, MS Mary, Bonzi Buddy: Is all I really want for Christmas this year. Johnny: If you put a Christmas tree In the public airport, I will go to court and sue your ass! Happy holidays, niggas! Alberto: Wouldn't I love a Tinkertoy? Old Man Hobo: And a little drummer boy. He can either tap his drum or my rear. JOHNNY, ALBERTO, OLD MAN HOBO: All these happy wishes And lots of Christmas cheer Is all I really want this year. News guy: I want a golden mustache comb. Enzo (Roprinplup14): And some spermicidal foam. News guy and Enzo: That's all I really want for Christmas this year. Xboxfan997: I want a brand new pitching wedge. FM54321: I would like more Lemon Pledge. X, FM: That's all I really want for Christmas this year. Bowser: I just want a wedding ring From someone named Kamek. Teletubbie sun: I just want some colored Tubby custards! Teletubbies: TUBBY CUSTARD! MickeyMario64: I want a SMG4 Merchandise Bob: We don't know what "Christmas" is. Fishy Boopkins: We have something else called "ASSWIPE KAWAII"! Everyone: All these happy wishes And lots of Christmas cheer Is all I really want this year. can somebody do this...j.k Category:Blog posts